The present disclosure relates to an information processing device and a storage medium.
In recent years, as dietary life becomes rich, concerns that human health may be harmed due to various symptoms such as obesity, hyperlipemia, and hyperglycemia have increased. For this reason, various technologies for supporting dietary life have been developed to improve human health in the aspect of diet.
For example, JP 2007-48180A discloses a technology for monitoring a heart rate of a user during a meal in real time and performing navigating so that the user ingests a meal at an appropriate speed based on a change in the heart rate.
Also, JP 2002-149828A discloses a technology for transmitting captured images before a meal, during the meal, and after the meal to a mentor such as a dietitian or a doctor and receiving guidance regarding a nutritional balance or a menu from the mentor located at a remote location.